Choices and Consequences
by GamerColyn117
Summary: This follows an alternate universe after the end of Star Wars the Clone Wars. Anakin has second thoughts about joining Darth Sidious, and is trying to find a way to stop him. Anakin is looking for his old padawan, Ahsoka during Order 66 while out with a search party of clones.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin is ordered to find and kill all remaining Jedi on Coruscant. While leading a search party from the 501st, he receives a transmission from a clone commander saying they have found a Jedi and have it cornered.

"Wait until I get there. I wish to identify the Jedi, and witness the death myself."

He gets to the area as quickly as possible and sees a Jedi fighting a large group of clones in a dark alley. The Jedi is quickly overpowered, bound, and preparing to be executed by the commander. Anakin walks over to the dark alley and finally sees who the Jedi is. Ahsoka stares at the ground and then looks up to see Anakin. Tears begin to stream down her face,

"Why Anakin," she screams, "why are you doing this?"

The commander pulls out his pistol and aims it at her head. Suddenly Anakin gets flashbacks of the time he spent with Ahsoka.

"Hold on Commander, do not kill this Jedi." Anakin orders.

"Sorry sir, but I can't do that," the commander says, pistol still near Ahsoka's head.

"I am ordering you to stand down, Commander!" Anakin yells. "Sir, are you asking me to disobey orders given from the Chancellor himself? Do you realize that is treason?" the commander asks, aiming his other pistol at Anakin.

The surrounding clones aim their blasters at Anakin now. Anger builds up inside of Anakin, who is now regretting his choice of aligning himself with the Chancellor, betraying his Jedi friends, and starting his path to becoming a Sith. Ahsoka is still crying, every tear is killing Anakin on the inside. Being restrained by two clones, Anakin stands and watches as the commander aims his pistols at Ahsoka. Time slows down for Anakin's senses. He can see and hear the sound of the pistol's triggers being pulled, the slight whir of the laser batteries charging a blast, his heart beating faster than it ever has before.

In one angry blast, he knocks the two clones restraining him away, startling the commander. Using the force, he pulls the pistols away from the commander's hands and crushes them with little effort. The commander orders his men to open fire on Anakin, who by now has ignited his lightsaber and lunged towards the group of clones. Becoming blinded by tears and self-hatred, Anakin kills all of the clones, leaving only the commander. He turns around in time to see the clone commander pick up a blaster and shoot Ahsoka in the stomach. Ahsoka falls over, a bloodstain coming from her shirt near the blaster mark. He yells out a cry of pain and reaches out with his hand. He lifts the commander off of the ground and uses the force to break most of the man's bones. He then throws his saber at the clone, impaling him in the stomach, killing him. Anakin sheathes his saber and runs over to Ahsoka in the middle of the empty street. With tears in his eyes, he drops to his knees and cradles Ahsoka in his arms, pulling her head to his chest and holding her hand.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry," he chokes out, "I am so sorry for everything I have done. So many of the Jedi are dead because of me. The Chancellor promised me he would keep Padme alive if I joined him. I have been selfish for so long, always putting everyone around me in danger. You trusted me with your life and I failed you as a master, and as a friend."

"Anakin, you were my one true friend,"Ahsoka whispered, "you showed me what real trust meant. You gave me hope and encouraged me to believe in myself. I am glad that you chose me be your padawan ...I…I love you Anakin. I hope you can find it in your heart to save the people that _you_ love."

Her head slowly falls from Anakin's chest. Her hand loosens up from his, but he doesn't let go.


	2. Chapter 2

He feels the force bend his heart; she was still alive, but just barely.

"Hold on Ahsoka," He was now whispering, "I'll fix all of this."

He carries her in his arms to his speeder. Making sure she would be safe, he started the speeder and set off towards his home. Less than 5 minutes later, he arrived at his home. C-3PO was waiting outside by the vehicles, as usual, and walked over to greet Anakin.

"Sir, I am glad to see that you are alright. Padme has been worried about you and I…"

"3PO call up the head medical droid and contact Obi-Wan." Anakin interrupted.

"Right away sir, are you injured?" 3PO said before seeing Ahsoka. "Oh my, Young Ahsoka! The chief medical droid is already on his way."

Anakin burst into the main room; Padme was sitting on the couch.

"Anakin, I have been worried sick! They said the temple was attacked by clones and…oh no, Ahsoka!" she said, seeing the young girl in Anakin's arms.

"She was attacked by a group of clones. I got to them right as the commander shot her. I killed them all." Anakin said in anguish, tears falling from his eyes.

"Sir, the medical droid is almost here, would you still like me to contact Master Kenobi?" 3PO chimed in.

"Yes tell him that I need his help and to meet me here. Padme, help me get Ahsoka to the guest room."

Padme rushed to the bedroom and moved everything out of the way. Anakin set Ahsoka down on the bed,

"Padme, can you take her shirt off and cover her up? I'm going to get the medical droid." He said while running out of the room.

"Anakin! I know she will be alright, just don't push yourself too much." Padme yelled after him.

Anakin rushed to the front door and threw it open, he saw the medical droid making his way down the hall. He helped the droid carry supplies to the door and showed him to the bedroom. Anakin left the bedroom when he received a transmission from Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, is that you? I am at the temple with Master Yoda, we know what happened." Obi-Wan said sadly.

"I know master, I will not deny my actions, but I need your help. It's Ahsoka, she is badly hurt and I need your help. Can you and Master Yoda find any remaining members of the Council and come to my home?"

"Anakin, the only members of the Council that are left are myself, Master Yoda, and Master Shaak Ti! Everyone else is missing, or presumed dead. Why should we trust you that this isn't some sort of trap to kill us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan, please! I want you to trust me, Ahsoka needs your help, I need your help! I promised her that I would fix all of this and she trusts _me _to help." He yelled, tears now streaming down his face.

Obi-Wan paused for some time then said, "Alright Anakin, but when we get there, you will give us your saber without conflict."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, please hurry." Anakin replied, shutting off his comm link. He rushed back into the guest room and saw machines now hooked up to Ahsoka, she had a large bandage wrapped around her stomach.

"The young one is in a very critical condition, Master Skywalker. Most wounds like this don't end up so bad, but I do not understand why she is so close to death." The medical droid tells Anakin. "She is stabilized, but it is ultimately up to her body now. I am leaving, call me back if anything happens to her."

The medical droid moves to the door, "I hope she can find the strength to live, Sir."

"Anakin, you need to believe in her," Padme says, "she knows you will try your hardest for her, but it isn't up to you anymore. She might not make it through this."

"I know that!" Anakin yelled "But I love her too much to let that happen!" he said through tears, "She is like a little sister to me. She is the only person who understands what I am always going through. I chose Ahsoka to be my apprentice because she reminded me of myself."

"Anakin, she told me how much she respected you. She always had a huge smile on her face whenever she talked about you." Padme began saying, with tears building up in her eyes. "I saw that you two had a bond that no one else could ever have. Occasionally she would say that she loved you, I got mad at first, but then realized what her love meant. She loved you like a big brother; someone who would always protect her and love her back, no matter the condition." Her tears now flowing as freely as Anakin's were.

They sat there for a while, crying with each other until a knock came at the front door.

"Stay here with her, hopefully this is Obi-Wan." Anakin said, walking towards the door.

He reached for his saber, just in case, and opened the door. He went flying across the room and was forced against the ground, unable to move.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Shaak Ti rushed into the room. Obi-Wan was the one forcing Anakin down, as Shaak Ti held her lightsaber at his chest. Yoda took Anakin's saber and clipped it to his belt.

"Surprised you look, Skywalker." Yoda stated, "Expecting us to be less cautious, were you?"

"No Master, I understand your hesitancy," Anakin replied, "I know what you think of me and I know it doesn't look good."

"Anakin, why did you do it?" Obi-Wan asked, "We trusted you! Why would you attack the temple?"

"The Chancellor ordered me to do it, he poisoned my mind with the dark side. He made me believe that the Jedi were evil. He promised to keep the people I care about safe." Anakin replied, regret in his voice.

"So you led the assault and killed younglings?" Shaak Ti asked angrily.

"No!" Anakin yelled, "Listen to me! I went to the temple and told the few masters that were there, about the coming attack. We escorted younglings and padawans out of the temple. Some of the knights wanted to stay and fight, and I told them I could not prevent their deaths. I left the temple and came back with the group of clones who had been assigned to kill the Jedi. We marched on the temple and fought the knights that were there, I didn't kill a single one of them, but there were too many clones. The Jedi that had stayed were dead."

"So you tricked the clones?" Obi-Wan said, loosening his grip on Anakin.

"Yes. They didn't expect there to be such little resistance, but were satisfied that all of the Jedi were killed." Anakin replied. "I went and altered the recordings to make it seem like a longer battle. I wanted to convince the Chancellor that I had killed younglings without hesitation, so I planted a fake recording in the system. After that, the Chancellor had me going around with a kill squad looking for Jedi on the run. Again, I never killed a single one, but I couldn't stop the clones without looking suspicious."

Yoda nodded at Obi-Wan, who proceeded to release Anakin. Shaak Ti sheathed her lightsaber and helped Anakin back up.

"Where is Ahsoka?" she asked.

"In the guest room over here, follow me." Anakin replied.

They all walked into the room where they found Padme with her blaster, ready to fight anyone who wanted to harm Ahsoka.

"Obi-Wan, you came!" she said happily.

"Of course, Padme. I am glad to see you're alright." He replied.

"Glad I am, to see you ready to fight for young Ahsoka," Yoda said, "the heart of a Jedi, you seem to have."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Padme said with a laugh, "but I'm more of a blaster gal."

"Master Ti was willing to come as soon as she heard it was about Ahsoka." Obi-Wan told Anakin. "She is one of the greatest Jedi healers that the order has ever known."

"Master Kenobi, you give me too much credit." Shaak Ti said jokingly, "You only say that because you are always in need of my healing!" Everyone laughed.

Anakin was glad that the mood was light enough for joking, but he was still worried about Ahsoka.

"Master Ti, do you think you can help Ahsoka?" Anakin said with worry in his voice.

"Anakin, I will do as much for her as I can, but it is ultimately up to her body and willpower to live." Master Ti replied. "I will stay here with Padme and watch over young Ahsoka, you three must leave soon if you wish to follow Master Kenobi's plan."

"_You _have a plan?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan jokingly.

"Oh be quiet, Anakin. Master Yoda and I have come up with a plan to deal with Chancellor Palpatine. We need you to help us, but we need to trust you."

"Obi-Wan, you can trust me with your life, as you once did before. I want to help you take down Palpatine and I am willing to give up my life to do so." Anakin replied.

"Good, then listen up."


	4. Chapter 4

Their plan was going off without a hitch. Anakin was on his way to the Chancellor's chamber with Obi-Wan in laser cuffs. Yoda was moving quickly through the overhead air vents, on his way to the chamber as well.

"Remember Anakin, the Chancellor needs to confess of his actions and reveal his plan to me, you need to be recording this entire thing with the video comm on your belt." Obi-Wan explained. "Just stick to the plan and be a good little Sith for your _Master_."

Approaching the door, Anakin's heart began to pound so hard in his chest; he knew Palpatine could hear it.

"Ahh, Lord Vader, I see you have caught your former master." Palpatine growled.

"Yes my master, I thought you might want to kill him yourself." Anakin replied, lowering his head.

"Excellent, my young apprentice. You are learning quickly the ways of the Sith." Palpatine said, walking closer to Anakin.

"You traitorous Sith filth, you will never get away with your plan!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Master Kenobi, I never thought such words could come from a man of such _honor_," Palpatine mocked, "I would have loved you to join our glorious Empire."

"Your empire?" Obi-Wan laughed, "So that is your plan?"

"Yes, that and much more. We will eradicate the remaining Jedi in existence, destroy any planet that opposes our ideas, and create an empire to rule the galaxy. Lord Vader and I will become the supreme leaders of this galaxy and rule with an iron fist!" Palpatine cackled with joy.

Anakin walked and stood next to Palpatine, and looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan began to laugh uncontrollably, which was the sign that Yoda had arrived in the vent above the office.

"What are we going to do with him, my master?" Anakin asked with a stern voice.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. You will kill him right here." Palpatine responded in a cold voice.

"It will be my pleasure." Anakin said menacingly.

He walked over to Obi-Wan and drew his lightsaber, along with Obi-Wan's, and aligned them to execute his friend. Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin and smiling, letting Anakin know he was ready to start. His laser cuffs slid down his back quietly, but he gave no indication of such.

"Do it." Palpatine commanded.

Obi-Wan rolled forwards and pushed Palpatine with all of his might. The Sith

lord flew into a metal beam behind him, momentarily stunned. Anakin tossed Obi-Wan his lightsaber just in time for both of them to deflect the bolts of lightning coming towards them.

"I see your deception runs deep." Palpatine hissed at Anakin, continuing his lightning attack.

"Well I did have your guidance and training, _Master_." Anakin mocked.

"You will pay for your insolence. I can always replace you with another!" Palpatine said, pulling out his own lightsabers.

Anakin and Obi-Wan lunged towards the Sith lord and began to attack.

"It was foolish for you two to come here and attack me. I killed four of your most skilled masters, including the once-powerful Master Windu, how do you expect to stand a chance?" Palpatine sputtered, moving from defense to offense.

The two Jedi held their ground for a small amount of time, drawing Palpatine closer to the air vent in the center of the room.

"You see, master Jedi, you are no match for my abilities!" Palpatine laughed as he furiously perused the Jedi.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had finally gotten far enough and jumped back.

"Come get us, you worthless being!" Anakin said, provoking the Sith lord.

Palpatine roared and was about to lunge forward when he was blindsided by Yoda from above. The small Jedi master fell from the air vent and relentlessly attacked Palpatine. Anakin and Obi-Wan joined Yoda in the attack. Palpatine was a very skilled fighter, using many of the Jedi's own lightsaber techniques against them.

With Yoda constantly moving around and jumping, Palpatine was having a difficult tme blocking attacks from the three Jedi. Using his full power, Palpatine tired quickly. While trying to block a high aerial attack from Yoda and a powerful leg sweep from Obi-Wan, Palpatine had left his torso open long enough for an attack. Thinking only of revenge, Anakin brought his lightsaber back for an attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin then felt something in his heart that had been missing for a long time. He felt Ahsoka's love. It was more than it ever was before; it was a physical feeling. He remembered telling her a long time ago that revenge was wrong, that only a coward used revenge to kill.

On a mission they had in the Outer Rim, Anakin and Ahsoka ran into a slave trading camp. Enraged due to his life as a slave that eventually got his mother killed, Anakin began to attack the traders. Ahsoka found him in a house about ready to kill the leader of the group.

"Why are you doing this master? I know you are trying to get revenge on these men, but it isn't their fault! They had nothing to do with you and your mother!" Ahsoka yelled.

"I don't care, they are slaving scum and deserve everything that I am going to do them!" Anakin shouted back, inching his blade closer to the slave trader.

"Anakin, STOP!" Ahsoka screamed, lunging towards her master. She wrapped herself around him and just hugged him.

"Ahoska I…"

"No, Anakin, don't do this!" she said, starting to cry.

Anakin dropped his lightsaber and let the slaver go. He wrapped his arms around Ahsoka,

"I am so sorry. I was going against what I taught you about revenge. Worst of all, I scared you." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. They stood in the house for a few minutes, hugging and crying.

"Anakin I want you to always remember this. If anything were to happen to me, I don't ever want you to seek revenge." Ahsoka finally said, backing up and wiping her tears away.

"Don't worry Snips, I will." Anakin replied with a smile.

Remembering his promise to Ahsoka those couple of years ago, Anakin cleared his mind of all darkness and revenge. He thought only of his love for his friends and family, and how he needed to stop the threat of Palpatine from ruining their lives. He brought his lightsaber back to a full position and pushed with all of his might. His blade found its mark in the center of Palpatine's chest. The Sith lord dropped his lightsabers, Obi-Wan pushed his blade into Palpatine's stomach, making the Sith lord fall to his knees. Yoda stood in front of the dying Sith;

"Short your reign has been, _Emporer_. Failed you have. Help to rebuild the Republic, we will."

"You will only bring war and death to your precious Republic, I would have saved it!" Palpatine said, slowly losing his breath.

The Jedi sheathed their blades and began to leave the Sith to die. As they walked away, with one last burst, Palpatine shot lightning at the three Jedi. Yoda stopped the lightning with his lightsaber and jumped towards Palpatine,

"Finished you are." He said, decapitating the Sith. "Go to the senate, we must. Give them this information we will." Yoda said, walking out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to Anakin's home was very quiet. The three Jedi didn't say a word for a long time. To try and lighten the mood, Anakin decided to say something.

"Hey, Master Yoda, I didn't know an old guy could move so fast!" It was quiet again "_Dang, now I just made it worse" _Anakin thought.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Yoda started to chuckle, which made Obi-Wan start to laugh. Before they knew it, all of them were laughing pretty hard.

"Oh? Well when 875 years old you live to be; show me you must, how fast you can move!" Yoda replied, laughing.

Anakin looked shocked at the quick comeback.

"Anakin, you set yourself up for that one, don't look so surprised!" Obi-Wan said, barely holding back his laughter.

Arriving at his home instantly dampened Anakin's mood. He sprinted to the guest bedroom to find Padme and Shaak Ti with tears on their faces. Anakin dropped to his knees, his world slowed to a halt. They had stopped Palpatine from destroying the Republic and killing the rest of the Jedi, they gave their recording to the senate, and the senate began to make contact with what was left of the Separatists to make peace with them. All of this happened in one emergency senate meeting only an hour after Palpatine was killed.

All of this, and Ahsoka was getting worse. The medical droid had told Padme and Shaak Ti that Ahsoka had only a few hours before her body gave up, and she would die without pain. Yoda walked over to Anakin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sense the sadness inside of you, we all can. A Jedi Padme is not, but sense it as well, she can." He said.

"Anakin this is obviously a major sign of attachment. We are all saddened by this, but you must know when to let go." Obi-Wan said.

"That is one thing that doesn't make sense to me!" Anakin yelled. "We are given padawans to train, to teach, and to protect. They trust us with their lives! We are with them for many years; living with them during temple training, going on dangerous missions where we have to trust each other, and being a friend to them when times get rough. How are we not supposed to get attached?" he said, remembering all of the missions with Ahsoka.

"Master Yoda, you can't tell me you weren't sad when Count Dooku turned to the dark side. You can't tell me your heart didn't ache when we ended his life!" Anakin started, "Obi-Wan, when you watched Qui-Gon die, how did you feel? You must have felt sad when you found that I had joined Palpatine." he told his old master, "Master Ti, you have lost two padawans, you of all people should understand me!" he said through tears.

It was silent for a moment and then Yoda spoke,

"Understand your feelings we all do. Felt this sadness, we all have." He said quietly.

"Anakin, we had a Council meeting the night that Ahsoka left." Obi-Wan spoke up. "Every member of the Council felt that some things needed to change. After many hours of debate, it was unanimous that we change some of the Jedi code. We decided to change any and all parts describing the attachment rules. Now that most of the Jedi have been killed, we know that this was a very wise decision. Master Ti, could you explain your findings that allowed us to come to a conclusion?" he asked.

"Of course, Obi-Wan." She replied. "Over the years I have been studying Jedi that have left the order. Almost all of those Jedi started a family. I found a very important discovery; every child with a Jedi parent was force-sensitive," she said with a smile, "I brought this up during the council meeting. Many of the masters found this one discovery important enough to change their minds on changing the code."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Jedi code had been changed to allow them to form attachments and even have a family. He looked over at Padme and sensed a flood of happy emotions in her; she had tears in her eyes.

Anakin stood up, "Masters, I am sorry that I seemed so insensitive earlier. I had no idea that you all felt the same way I did." He said, with a smile.

"More lessons on patience, you need to teach your friend, Master Kenobi." Yoda said, laughing.

"You have no idea, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Anakin felt that presence of love he had back in the Chancellor's office. He looked over to see Ahsoka, still sleeping, but with a slight smile.

"Felt that as well, I did," Yoda said, "Leave you alone, we will. Come Masters, into the other room we must go." He said, walking out of the door.

"I will go with them too, Anakin." Padme said, hugging him. She closed the door behind her as Anakin walked over to the bed.

He sat down in the chair next to it, moving it to look at Ahsoka. He hated seeing her like this and wanted it to all be over. Holding her hand, he began to cry again. "Boy, do I have some stuff to tell you, Snips." He said with a weak smile.


	7. Chapter 7 (The End)

Anakin sat in that bedroom, telling Ahsoka about all of the things he and the other Jedi had done that night.

"Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith lord that we had been looking for all this time. He planned on taking over the galaxy and killing all of the Jedi." He said, recounting the story from nearly 3 hours ago. "Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and I had him cornered in his office. Palpatine made a mistake and I saw an opening in his defense. I was going to kill him with a heart full of anger and revenge. With my lightsaber back to strike, I felt your presence. I remembered that mission with the slavers where you hugged me to stop me from killing out of revenge. I made that promise to you back then and I didn't want to break that promise."

He looked at her, she was breathing with such shallow breaths. It made him sad to see her in a situation that he couldn't control. "Before all of this happened, the Council decided to change the code. They changed the rules of attachment, they wanted to encourage us to have families…" His voice wandered, still shocked at the news himself.

He sat silently for a while. After a few minutes he decided to say something again.

"You know what's weird is when I felt your presence again. I was thinking about my family with Padme." He said, with a smile. "I was…" he trailed off for a few seconds, "I was thinking about inviting you to join our family." He felt embarrassed asking, even though she probably couldn't hear him. "I want you to be a big sister to our kids. I want to watch you grow up too." Tears now forming in his eyes.

"You know the Jedi want you to come back to the order. I have missed you since you have been gone. Seeing you in the street fighting those clones made me realize how much I wished you were still with me." He said, dropping his head down, tears falling on the bed. "I don't know how to say this, but… I need you to live Ahsoka!" he said, now putting his head on her chest. "I realized that I can't live without you around and if you leave us now, I don't know what would happen. Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Shaak Ti all want to see you walk out of this too! Padme hasn't left your side once, until now. We all need you!" he yelled while crying.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Anakin felt something patting his head. He looked up to see Ahsoka smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Anakin, I'm not going anywhere." She said softly. Anakin's heart beat faster than ever as he hugged her like never before.

"Don't ever leave me Ahsoka." He said, wiping tears from his face. He helped her out of bed and they walked slowly to the door. "Take it easy, Snips." He told her as they walked out of the door.

Everyone turned around with smiles on their faces. Padme ran over and hugged Ahsoka. Shaak Ti was next to give her a hug. Obi-Wan gave her a quick hug; he was never big on expressing feelings.

"Glad to see you, we all are." Yoda said, walking over. "Thankful for young Skywalker, you must be. Never gave up on you, did he."

"I am thankful for all of you." Ahsoka replied. "I am sorry that I made you all worry so much about me." She said, kind of embarrassed.

"You know, you are the one that brought us together to do this." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, without Anakin's care for you, we might have never known about this." Shaak Ti stated.

"I have never seen Anakin so afraid in his life, it made me happy that he could care so much for you." Padme said.

"Leave we must, find other Jedi we need to." Yoda said to Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti. "Remember forever this day, we all will. Proven strong was the love for others." He said walking to the speeder with the other masters.

Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka all watched as the three left the home. "Hey Anakin?" Ahsoka questioned.

"What is it Snips?" he replied.

"I will." She said, noticing the confused look she got, "I want to be a family with you two. I want to be your padawan again, I will come back to the order." She said, with a cute smile.

"Ahsoka I want you to know that we are both really happy that you want to be part of our family. We would love for you to live here with us." Padme said, holding Anakin's hand with approval.

The three of them all hugged as the sun began to rise over the city.

THE END! ^_^


End file.
